The Crush - Larry Stylinson AU
by andrey.orcales
Summary: All Harry knows is that Louis Tomlinson was his first crush. With Louis being six years older, how will their world collide? Geez, I suck at summaries but please read my story. I'll be updating at least two chapters a week. And it can get real angsty! :D
1. Chapter 1

PART I

It was my first day in my first job, and yet I was feeling like I was being kicked by a mad horse. Still, I was exceptionally early because even though I feel wondrously tired, I was brewing with anticipation. All the years of college hard work is finally gone - long left behind me with gusting and timeless dust.

No more exams. No more term papers. No more sleepless nights.

All I need is to receive my first ever pay check and I would finally be able to start a few steps towards my dreams. I worked really hard, did all my best, literally grinded my teeth, so that I can finish my studies. Because what I want is to make everyone proud of me.

To make _him_ proud of me.

Not my father, mind you. He and my mother had a divorce before I was even born. I heard he has his own family now. My brother and I's monthly allowance is the only thing I can remember of him, and the only connection I have with him.

My inspiration in life is an entirely different person. He is Louis Tomlinson. He's the son of Aunt Johanna, who owns and lives at the little convenience store across the street.

I know Louis for a very long time now. I was only a little boy when I first met him. He is six years older than me. And it all started when he was 18, and I was 12.

Every morning, I would watch him go out of their house before he goes to school. He would be in his usual white uniform and tight blue pants. I love it when he's in those tight pants. You can really appreciate his naturally fit bodice.

I would watch him every time he goes outside their door before he goes to school. Sometimes I even smile at him, but of course he doesn't notice me.

He wasn't perfectly handsome – not the mestizo type, at least. I think he was ordinary looking? But all I know is that whenever he and my brother Liam (who is his bestfriend) stands side by side, my brother would look like a pet dog.

And I really liked his soft eyes. It is always gentle and sad-looking. And whenever his gaze accidentally falls on you, his eyes would always look as if it was pleading, as if it wants to say something. And you'll end up feeling like you want to help him erase his problems.

He's always like that whenever I see him every morning. As if he carries the burden of the world. As if he's about to cry.

His slightly long hair suits him well too. Maybe if he wouldn't be wearing a boy's uniform, you'd be mistaking him for a girl. He looks even more beautiful with his thick lashes that simply adds up to the sadness of his eyes.

One usual Thursday morning, I watched him go out of his house from our window again. Of course, like always, he didn't notice me. Maybe he has a lot in his mind.

So I just waved my hand. "Ba-bye," I said. And _blew_ him a flying kiss. To my horror, he paused and stopped beside their gate. I hid immediately. If the worst case comes, he'd tell Liam. After a few minutes I peered again to see if he's still there. And he was.

But to my surprise, he was smiling and was waving his hands. "Bye baby Hazza..." the jerk said.

"Bye Lou," I muttered.

Nothing big changed in me since that day, except that I became noisier and loud each morning while peering at the window.

"Good morning, Boo Bear! Take care while on your way!" I'd greet him each morning, which he'd usually respond with "Morning sweet cheeks! Where's your brother?"

The constant greetings and flying kisses happened everyday, but not very long after that, something in my mind told me that I should probably greet whomever I see as well. I don't know why. I just felt I should. Because if only Louis is the only person I'll greet...if he's the only one...

So by the third week, I started greeting every soul I meet. Even stray cats. And trees. Especially if he's near, I always show that I greet everyone. I don't know why.

What's important is that no one would doubt.


	2. Part 2 - A Year Later

PART II - A YEAR LATER

I may or may not have a reputation now. Someone would gradually ask if I would be running for President someday, since I greet everyone.

I can't talk to Liam anymore. He will soon graduate, so most of the time we don't see each other. When he arrives, I'm already asleep. When I wake up, he has already left.

Louis, though, just simply vanished. His mother's small store was still there. His family still lives there. But Louis was gone.

I knew he was. Because every morning, I'd peer at the window, watching whoever goes in and out of their house. And he's not one of them.

His little sister has become a lady too; Eleanor. And she is my classmate. She would usually greet me like her brother used to, "Hello Hazza," she'd say, "where's my flying kiss?"

But one day I stopped greeting her back, nor send her a flying kiss. I pretended I'm shy. But the truth is, I just don't want to do so anymore. Her mother teased me a little later and told me I've grown up. There was a time, she said, when I'd greet everyone in the morning and blow everyone a flying kiss.

I often visit and stay at their store. I'm very polite that's why she's very fond and kind to me. She says I'm her favorite customer. I was always there, but I never asked them about Louis. Not even once.

At first, I thought he just went into a vacation. Maybe he visited some relatives and he'll just return when school starts again. But three months had already passed, and he still hasn't returned. It was very difficult. I was worried if something happened to him. Maybe he got himself to an accident, or maybe he was missing. For some reasons, I can't ask Eleanor or their mother. All I know is that he's gone. Or at least, I can't see him anymore.

I rarely greet anyone in our town now. They don't wonder why, fortunately. "He's growing up," they would just say.

Maybe. Just maybe.

The first quarter of middle school passed ordinarily. I now wear the same uniform Louis and Liam used to wear. One day, Eleanor invited me to their house. "Hazz, can you visit our house on Friday? It's Mom's birthday. She'd really appreciate if you'd come," she said.

"Sure. What time?" I replied.

She told me four-o'clock, but I came at five. I wore a simple gray shirt and black, tight pants with matching hoodie. When I knocked, Eleanor was the one who opened the door and she half dragged me to the living room after asking why I was late.

"Happy birthday Aunt Johanna," I said while smiling, showing my dimples which the lady is very fond of. I was about to give the flowers I hid behind my back when someone behind me spoke.

"If it isn't Baby Hazz! Oh wait, he's not a baby anymore!" A man said from behind. As if my mind knew exactly whose voice it was, my body immediately turned.

The man had beautiful sad eyes and slightly long hair. "Hi Hazza." He said, and blew me a flying kiss.

It was Louis.

"You don't recognize Louis anymore?" Aunt Johanna said. "He's very handsome now, isn't he?"

I was unable to answer. I just stared at him, looking dumber than ever.

"You're really not a baby boy anymore," Louis said, smiling. "But you're still cute as ever."

I turned red. I wanted to cry. I don't know why, but I really wanted to.

"Whose flower is that for? Is it for Eleanor?" he asked when he noticed I became still as a statue.

Where did he come from? He changed a lot. His body changed a lot. He had longer legs and stronger arms. He wasn't all mascular, but baby fats left him completely. His face also seemed longer, making the perfect chin and cheekbones. Lips are redder than ever.

But it was still his eyes that is most beautiful. It still looked sad. It still looked pleading.

I woke up from my sudden trance when Eleanor tapped my shoulder.

"Why are you frozen? You don't recognize Louis anymore?" she asked.

"You can give her the flower now Hazz," Louis teased.

"Ah...No, this was meant for Aunt Johanna," I said and turned to give the flowers to her.


End file.
